


Would you go to the dance with me?

by Anonymous



Series: The 4th Prince [3]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: A lot of first dates that are not dates, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, M/M, School Dances, Wolfg is flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It's amazing what we can accomplish when we're in it together"AU Highschool





	Would you go to the dance with me?

When Shin, the Student Council’s Treasure, Delegate of his Class, President and Manager of the Chess Club, is informed that he must organize Valentin’s day because Ally, the planner, board member and president of the fashion club, fell from the trampoline in her house breaking her leg and sentencing herself to a month in bed, the first thing he does is say:

“No”

_No, of course not._ Valentin’s day and he doesn’t match, god, he doesn’t even have a date.

The answer he receives is not what he expects.

“Are you saying that I cannot refuse?”

“Well,” the director patiently explains while atomizing his precious aspidistra plant. “You see, the thing is that there is no one else”

Shin blinks and immediately counterattacks. “Hayato”

“The President of the Student Council has a permit that frees him from his extracurricular activities”

“Then Myra”

“The Vice-president is a starter player in the baseball team and they have scheduled trips and practice matches for the next month”

“Itto, Kea, or maybe Sho”

“At home with mumps. And the other two are freshmen, I’m not going to let them organize the dance”

“I don’t want to do it”

“Look, young man, all the dances are always organized by the student council. Especially after the problem with the budget a few years ago. If you don’t do it, Valentin’s day is canceled. ”

“Well, cancel it”

The director, a fifty-two-year-old man with thinning hair at the crown of his head and with a wife who keeps pestering him to go on vacation to Hawaii, sighs deeply.

“I understand that you are indecisive, why don’t you take the day to think it over?”

“I don’t need to think about it”

“Come back tomorrow and we’ll talk”

“There is nothing to think”

“If you want to cancel anyway, I don’t have the power to stop you, see? It’s your decision and as such you have the right to tell me no ”

“No”

“Sleep on it, okay?… Good. Now go, the bell is about to ring ”

“But…”

“Have a good day, mister Soohyuk”

For the first time in his life, Shin leaves without saying goodbye.

/

At lunchtime, Shin sits with his best friend hoping for compassion, the universe shows him again that his karma is in red because Sys says.

“You should do it. It’s Valentin’s day”

“For what I care. The first thing I will do tomorrow is going directly with the principal to tell him that I won’t do it”

“Why don’t you use for advantage?”

“How is that?”

“Ask for something you want ”

Shin’s sandwich stays halfway to his mouth, after a moment he lowers it and says.

“No”

“Think about it”

/

It’s not like he has time to think about it either. When he is on his way to class a bunch of senior students corners him next to the water source.

“There will be a dance, right?” asks the tallest of them

“What?”

“Ally says the dance has been canceled because you don’t want to do it”

“I…”

“Is it true?” Intervenes the girl on the left

“I don’t want…”

“You have to do it. I already bought my dress. ”

“It’s not…”

“What is your problem? Why do you want to ruin our fun? ”

“I have to go to class”

The sudden appearance of one teacher ends the interrogation, but the scene is repeated throughout the day. When it is not a girl, a group of girls or boys, the teachers themselves come to ask about the dance. At first, Shin made the mistake to repeat his disavowal, which led to surprise, outrage, and once his listener ended almost on the verge of tears.

In the end, Shin starts avoiding all the common areas and tries to always stay in sight of a teacher. Although of course, as the universe hates him, his worst nightmare appears next to his locker while he rushes to collect his books for Advanced Chemistry.

/

For the rest of the world, it’s a dream made flesh: blond hair, golden caramel eyes, Greek god profile, dream athlete’s body, eight hundred thousand watts smile, charisma to give and take, and a bright and unique personality. But for Shin is the clear sign that there is no justice in the world.

The guy –Shin refuses to call him by his name because its unpronounceable– smiles at him. He even had dimples because, apparently, God hates Shin and thinks his enemy needs more charm.

“Hey,” he says as if they were friends, as if they knew each other when in fact they have nothing in common. Shin has a list of extracurricular activities as long as his arm, while the Greek God is dedicated solely and exclusively to football.

The metal door clicks and Shin has to face the overwhelming presence next to his locker.

“What?”

“I heard you are going to take care of Valentin’s day.”

“Was… I was ”

“So not anymore”

“Actually is more like never, but yeah”

“Why?”

Shin blinks. He is the first person to ask. The others whined, threatened, pleaded and more; but **he** is looking at him as if the answer was really important. Maybe the surprise is the reason why Shin answers.

“I don’t have time, I’ve to approve all club’s finances, I’ll be a chaperone on the trip that the freshmen are going to make to the museum, and I’ve to finish my proposal for chess club’s budget, I’m the manager, and if I don’t get it we won’t have new boards. Also, I don’t know anything about music, decoration… I mean, I don’t even have a date.”

Without wait, Shin shakes his head and leaves. He just wants the nightmare to end.

/

The nightmare doesn’t end. In fact, it gets worse when the next morning Shin appears in the principal’s office and finds his nightmare there. Smiling.

“Good morning, Mr. Soohyuk. Mr. Goldenleonard has made me understand that given the many activities you do, you will probably need help with the dance. On my part, I promise to find another chaperone for the freshman’s trip and I can guarantee personally review your Chess Club’s budget. I don’t think there are going to be any problem to authorizing it ”

“You haven’t even seen it”

“I trust you, Mr. Soohyuk”

Silence.

“Okay. Let me see if I understand… I organize the dance and then Chess Club gets extra funding?”

“Within a reasonable bound, yes”

“And if I don’t do it…”

“Well, the school’s parents and students themselves will ask me to find a solution which is going to lead me to delay any kind of authorization.”

Shin’s blue eyes stare at the principal without a blink. _New chess boards, a uniform, maybe we can go to the championship on a school bus._

“So, what do you think, young man?”

“I will do it,” says Shin thinking about new jackets.

“Excellent. I’ve full faith in both of you. I know you can finish all the details as soon as possible”

“Wait, wait, have you said both?”

“Oh, yes, Mr. Goldenleonard has offered to lend you a hand. Isn’t it great?”

A pair of dimples look at him as the blonde smiles and Shin begins to feel he has just signed his death sentence.

/

After a very short discussion -mostly Shin making admonitions– they meet during lunch.

Shin has a list of ten points improvised in his spare time. They cover topics such as music, food, decoration and more. His intention is to complete it today and start making reservations and purchases in the afternoon.

But that doesn’t happen because God hates him.

/

“Are you kidding me? Chips? Really?” says the blonde reading his list “Your food is chips and soda”

“It’s a dance”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to have crappy food”

“Eh!”

/

“What is going to be the theme?

“Theme?”

“Yeah, you need a theme”

“….”

“ok, hard question. What is going to be the decoration?”

“It’s for Valentin’s day”

“So, red hearts and stuff like that?”

“It’s Valentin’s day!!”

/

“You need a band”

“We don’t have the budget for that”

“You can’t have a dance without music”

“There will be music”

“A jukebox? Really?”

/

“Well, at least we agree on the ticket’s price”

“That’s is the price for the teachers”

“Are you going to invite teachers?!”

“It’s a school’s dance!”

/

“What is this number?”

“Our budget”

“What?!!! Why so low?”

“How many tickets do you think we are going to sell? We have to be realistic”

“This is not realistic. It’s pessimist”

“I’m not pessimist!!”

/

Shin’s day fades after lunch, his head throbs for the last class and he only wants to go home and rest, but his nightmare is outside his classroom waiting for him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for your”

“Why?”

“You’ll see”

They walk outside to the parking. Shin stops next to the expensive red sports car while his partner opens the driver’s door.

"Where we go?”

“Trust me”

Shin’s automatic response is ‘not in a million years’ but he swallows it in front of the uninhibited and friendly smile.

/

“What is this place?”

“They do catering for my father’s company. Their food is really amazing and I was thinking maybe we hire them to do the snacks for the party”

“This place seems expensive”

“I spoke with the manager and he can give us a discount”

/

“Wow, this is really good”

“I know”

“And are you sure we can afford this?”

“I can do math, and I did my homework. The last year dance had a budget that almost triples the one you propose. If we increase by two dollars for each ticket, we can pay for food and a band. We are going to talk with the manager about prices, and we don’t have to make a decision right now. We can see other places, I know a few more.”

/

After a long day of touring and eating a million free samples, Shin yawns as he gets out of the car”

“I’m exhausted”

“But it was fun! Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“What’s up tomorrow?”

“You’ll see”

/

“What is this?”

“We need ideas for the theme”

“And you brought me to a gallery”

“We will also go to the exhibition of tragic loves in the theater”

“Why?”

“Love isn’t always red hearts”

_No_, thinks Shin, _sometimes are gold._

/

“We need to start selling those tickets”

“We can go to the print in the afternoon, are you free?”

“Yes, I have the sample on my computer”

“Awesome”

/

Both decide to place the ticket booth during lunchtime and in the morning before classes. Half of the tickets are sold the first day, the others are gone as the week goes by.

Shin oversees the box with the money while Wolfgang sells them. It’s amazing to see him chatting with everyone, he knows the name of the majority and it seems he has no problem touching people. The girls who flirt with him receive a smile, an arm by the shoulders and a secret to the ear. The men who greet him receive a handshake and a joke.

But in the end, Wolfgang sits beside Shin and smiles.

/

“Are you free Saturday?”

“For what?”

“Are you?”

A pause, a heartbeat.

“Yeah”

The smile he receives is brilliant and huge.

/

“Oh, my god, it’s hot in here”

“Take off your jacket and come. The stage is there”

“Who are they?”

“_The bastards”_

“What?!”

“It’s the band’s name!!”

/

“Do you like it?”

“It was impressive”

“Would you like them to be the band for the dance?”

“I don’t think they do that kind of thing”

“We can ask”

/

“How do you know them?“

“I used to play with them before”

“And they will really come to the dance?”

“Yes”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Can we pay them?”

Wolfgang laughs.

/

“Ok, I think that’s it. We have everything”

“No, not everything”

“What do you mean? Food, music, drinks, tables, chairs, decoration, lights, chaperons, we even have a photographer for half of the night. We pay for everything and stay in our budget”

“You don’t have a date yet”

“A what?”

“A date, for the dance”

Shin blinks.

“Do you want to be my date for the dance?”

“It’s not obligatory that we have to go together, you can have your own date”

“And that’s what I’m trying”

Shin blinks. “What?”

“Do you want to be my date?”

“Why?”

“And why not”

In his mind, Shin comes up with a million excuses, at first both are completely opposite, like day and night, but then he thinks about the last two weeks and his certainty no longer seems so reliable.

“So, Do you want it?”

For a moment he allows himself to be spontaneous.

“Yeah”


End file.
